1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an inverter apparatus and an inverter control method.
2. Background Information
A conventional motor drive apparatus can include an electric power storage device, an inverter circuit and a plurality of switching elements that are provided between the electric power storage device and the inverter circuit. The switching elements are operated by a controller to connect and disconnect a supply of electric power between the electric power storage device and a motor. On example of a conventional motor drive apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-39887. In this publication, the motor drive apparatus enables an exchange of electric power between the electric power storage device and the motor. When a rotational speed of the motor is equal to or larger than a prescribed rotational speed, all of the switching elements of the inverter circuit that are connected to a positive electrode of the electric power storage device or all switching elements of the inverter circuit that are connected to a negative electrode of the electric power storage device are closed (in a conducting state). Meanwhile, when an electric current flowing to the switching elements goes to zero, the switching elements are put into a disconnected or non-conducting state.